The Son of Neptune
by Mcat9905
Summary: my SoN. i personally think it came our well. you might think otherwise. read it to find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction. It follows after the first chapter. I wrote a few chapters, then found this other sneak peak for SoN that ruins my idea (I'll ost it as my last chapter, for those of you who don't know) so I sort of gave up on this one. But I'm publishing it, anyway. Criticism is wanted. Please comment!**

Percy

Sledding down a 1300 foot drop was not Percy's idea of fun. Or more specifically, it hurt like Pluto. There were a lot of annoying rocks and walls to hit as he made his way toward the oncoming traffic. When he finally hit the road, he had to roll out of the way instantly to avoid becoming a pancake. He was lucky. Stheno's tray, not so much. The platter got carried away down the tunnel by a car. Percy followed it.

He walked down the tunnel until a marking on the wall caught his eye. It was a weird triangle. A delta. His headache came back, and he had a weird vision of some giant shaggy dog licking his face. He also felt the triangle had some connection to Annabeth. A cell phone, maybe? He didn't know. Then again, he didn't really know anything.

Curiously, he fingered the delta. Soon his hand was sucked into the wall, like there was a demonic vacuum cleaner on the other side. Then his arm disappeared. Then he was gone.

The inside of the wall was blacker than the helm of darkness. _The what?_

"Hello?" Percy called. "Anyone home?"

Instinctively, he uncapped Riptide, and the sword began to glow.

The good news: there was no vacuum cleaner.

The bad news: he was in a cage.

Outside said cage was a barren room made of cold stone. There was a door cut through the rock, and a boot was barely visible around the corner.

"Hey, you!" Percy called again.

The boot turned, and attached to it was a girl of about fourteen. From what he could tell, she had caramel hair to the middle of her back, and eyes a shade of red-violet. She crossed her arms, as if trying to be intimidating, but she was barely over five feet tall, and didn't seem all that into being here.

She stared at me. "Who are you?" She asked in a voice that had very little interest in the answer.

"Percy Jackson." He answered. "Can you let me out?"

She smirked. "If you got yourself in there, you can get yourself out."

Percy tried to hide his annoyance, but apparently she saw it, because the girl started to snicker.

"Fine." He said, kind of haughtily. Let her laugh. He could find his own way out.

There was a tugging sensation in his gut, and he could feel the power of the sea mere miles away, but he didn't want the sea. Percy clenched his hands slowly into fists, and he could feel the earth shake as he did so. The girl looked mildly concerned. He spread his fingers quickly, and the ground he had been standing on before sank a few feet lower, as well as a path to the girl.

As he crawled out, the girl reached her hand out to help him up. But the moment they touched, she twisted him around. It was so fast, Percy didn't even notice his hands were bound behind his back until she ordered him to move, and his arms wouldn't.

"Well then," Percy grumbled, "do I at least get to know your name?"

She looked him square in the eye, and he could have sworn he saw a drowning dolphin. "I am Gwendolyn, daughter of Bacchus, and you, Greek, need to move."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

This Gwendolyn chick led Percy down a series of hallways, then more hallways, the a flight of stairs, then more hallways. He was lost by the second hallway.

"So…" He began.

"Silence, Greek." She said, forcefully.

"You keep calling me Greek." He responded, ignoring her request. "How exactly would you know? I thought I was Roman."

They stopped, and she glared at him. "What did you think when you saw the Greek delta?"

A new image flashed before Percy. A strange pile of rocks, and a man with a sword. An overwhelming sadness washed over him.

"I felt like…" He couldn't put his finger on the emotions.

"Like…" She pressed.

He returned her gaze. "Like it shouldn't be there."

She nodded, almost solemnly, then pushed me along. We walked down a few more hallways, then stopped at a large pair of double doors. "You will be respectful." Gwendolyn ordered. "Speak only after you have been spoken to, and address only those above you."

"So… everyone but you?"

She attempted to slap Percy across the face, but he barely felt it. His face didn't even move.

Gwendolyn snarled, "Enter, Greek." And the doors opened.

We walked down a golden carpet, and knelt before a crimson throne.

"Oh Great Goddess!" Gwendolyn called. "We humbly beg of your presence!"

"But don't you know?" A familiar voice purred behind us. "I am already here."

Percy turned and grinned. "Good to see you again, Lupa."

Gwendolyn glared at me, then bowed again to the she-wolf.

"Tell me, Gwendolyn, why is he bound?" Lupa asked, a concerned look on her face.

Gwendolyn looked pleased to speak. "He entered through the Greek cage, my lady."

Lupa stared at Percy, long and hard. "Young hero, do your arms hurt?"

He was slightly confused. "No… should they?"

"They should _have_. Your bonds have released themselves, because you have not been afraid. This occurred once you saw me. Why?" the wise wolf questioned.

Percy smiled. "Because I'm here. My quest is over. Now I can have my memories back!"

Gwendolyn gaped at him. "You lost your memories?"

"Last I checked."

She shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

Percy looked at Lupa expectantly, but she simply gazed at him, sadly.

"Percy, you thought that was your quest? Your quest hasn't even started yet. I'm sorry, but you're not ready."

Percy looked depressed. "When will I be ready?"

Lupa looked at him the same way she had when he first woke up in the burned mansion. "Listen to your instincts. Gwendolyn," she shifted her gaze, "lead the son of Neptune to his cavern."

"Yes my lady." Gwendolyn bowed again, then turned on her heel and briskly walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the really nice reviews! You guys rock! I had originally planned for this to be my last chapter, but I think I'm going to keep writing for a while. See, I found this thing where Rick Riordan reads aloud an excerpt from SoN, which **_**isn't **_**the first chapter that I assume you all have read, (.com ,bottom right corner) where basically, Percy gets to the bottom of the hill, and he sees this old lady. She calls herself June, saying, "they did name the month after me" or something along those lines. (Juno, anyone?) Meanwhile, Stheno and Euryale have wings and are circling overhead. June wants Percy to carry her, "across the street, through the tunnel, and across the river". If he chooses to leave her, he can escape to the sea, where he will live a prosperous old life. If he chooses to carry her, he will get the chance to save the Gods and all the friends he doesn't remember. He will slowly regain his memories, but he will lose the Curse of Achilles as well. He chooses to carry June. Also, the POV's are Percy, Hazel, and some new guy named Frank. So reading that made me sort of lose my writing will, but I think I can keep going. Yay! :3**

Gwen

Gwen led Percy to the Neptune cavern, fuming. Lupa hadn't killed him, even though he was a lowly Greek! And then she instantly knew he was a son of Neptune. No test. No challenge. Just _why this? Do you feel that? Aww, I'm sorry to have misled you, dear. Here, I'll have Gwendolyn be your babysitter until I feel up to getting rid of you._

Sometimes, Lupa drove her crazy.

She also couldn't seem to figure out what made Percy tick. Being a daughter of Bacchus, she could drive anyone crazy, but with Percy, it just wasn't there.

Normally, she could read people like a soggy book, never finding the whole story, but always enough to find the chinks in their armor. With Percy, there was just a sense of falling, and pain.

_Maybe that's why he looks so confused, _she thought. _I would HATE it if something like that happened to me. _

She looked at Percy again. He was staring at her intently, but immediately looked away.

"So…Bacchus." He said. "That's Roman for Dionysus, right?"

"Yeah." Gwen answered. "Listen, I'm sorry if I seemed distant or rude before. You're just…Greek."

He smiled. "Yeah, sorry if I seemed stupid or annoying before. You're just so…"

"Awesome?" she suggested.

"Interesting." he responded.

We had finally made it to the Neptune cavern.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said. "And you can call me Gwen."

He smiled again, admiring his new home. "Goodnight."

Gwen walked away, thinking, _good, now to kill him in his sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized I've been forgetting to include this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy

The Neptune cavern was barren. There was a small row of bunk beds and about three mirrors, all in neat rows. He hated the place instantly. There was no way he had ever lived in a place this clean.

Ever.

He sighed, sitting down on the closest bed, rolling over the day's events in his mind.

He probably wouldn't have to face Stheno and Euryale for a while, which was good, because they had gotten annoying. He would never have to worry about Crispy Cheese'n'weiners again. Then there was Gwen. She seemed to have opened up to him, but he wasn't fooled. She definitely wanted to kill him, very painfully and slowly. And probably with a spoon.

She might be a problem.

But Lupa seemed to trust her, and he trusted Lupa.

Mostly.

The way she had misled him was really depressing. And then to give him some horrible advice about listening to his instincts? Hurtful!

_This is all too complicated. _He thought. _Maybe a good night's sleep will help. _But he wouldn't get that. After all, he was a demigod, and all dreams are annoyingly important.

_How did I know that?_

But he was already drifting asleep.

Percy's dream made no sense to him, whatsoever. It was just a series of names and faces, all shown in what he presumed to be out of order. There was Santa's sleigh, and a weird bull guy in a diaper, followed by a Pale boy with black eyes, and a man in a wheelchair. There was a giant lion, and a laptop, and a goat in a wedding dress (no joke). A sopping bathroom and a black horse, quickly being chased by what sounded like, "eat my pants!". But the only one that truly scared him was a photo of a boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, which then morphed into the same boy with a scar, golden eyes, and a knife in his armpit.

Percy gasped and sat upright, only to hit his head on the bunk above him, and pass out cold again.

Gwen

Gwen swept away to the Apollo cavern to see Dakota.

Dakota was a boy of nearly twelve with hair that color that was either brown or black. He was at least five foot seven, and had muscular arms and legs. His eyes were pure gold, but like everyone else's, sad. He was just as upset about Jason's vanishing act as everyone else.

"Hey Dakota, can I talk to you for a sec?" Gwen asked, sweetly. "And bring your bow, please."

She walked away swiftly, while Dakota jumped to his feet and raced after her. They walked to the Mercury cabin, where they met Hazel, a sixteen year old with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Despite her age, she wasn't even five feet tall, and could fit in the smallest of places. She was really thin, but don't let that fool you. The girl had muscles of steel.

"Hazel," Gwen called, "We need you for a minute."

Quicker than should have been possible, Hazel was at their side, knife in hand.

They gathered Bobby, an eighteen year old son of Minerva with fiery hair and steely eyes, Frank, a son of Ceres with brown hair and meadow green eyes, and Reyna, a daughter of Mars with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes.

They waited outside the Neptune cavern, while Gwen explained that Percy was a new camper, and a Greek no less, who had gotten in without any fight whatsoever.

"Now," she said, "it's time to attack him, without any warning, and without any help. We'll see how good this Twig is in combat."

They crept into the cavern, surrounded Percy's bed, and lunged.

And Percy exhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I had some serious writer's block and my mom took away my computer for the week. But now it's back! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

And then he inhaled.

Reyna lunged at Percy again with her golden spear, just to make sure they were seeing things right. They were. Her spear bounced off him, like nothing had happened.

"Well, this could make things…difficult." Hazel stated, awestruck.

"We're supposed to kill every Greek we come across." Frank said. "But our weapons won't work on him!"

Everyone averted their eyes toward Bobby for an explanation. "He must bear the Curse of Achilles." Bobby stated, his glasses glinting. "Making him completely invincible."

"We could try poisoning him." Reyna suggested.

"And do you just so happen to have poison on you, at this very moment?" Gwen questioned.

"Well, no, but-"

"What are we supposed to do, Gwen?" Dakota exclaimed, impatient as ever.

"You could start by being a little quieter." Percy complained, now sitting up. "You woke me up when you were still outside!"

Everyone spun around and aimed their weapons at Percy.

"You mean to say you were up this whole time?" Reyna questioned, glaring. He nodded.

"Akward!" Hazel sing-songed.

"Shut up!" Everyone said in unison.

"So." Bobby began. "What do we do now?"

Just then, a howl of pain shred through the air, and they all bolted from the cavern.

…

Percy followed the new guys down a series of hallways, and then stopped in a large cavern the size of an arena. It looked like every kid was there, which made about 300 of them. In the center of the arena was Lupa, clutching her head in agony.

"Bring me…" She struggled to speak, "Perseus Jackson!"

Immediately, everyone who had just tried to kill Percy pushed him toward Lupa.

"Um, hi." He said, quite confused.

Lupa's eyes rolled into her head, and a mist the color of Percy's eyes began to swirl around her as she spoke his prophecy.

_You shall travel East, through blood and gore_

_to earn their trust, forevermore._

_You will get lost, and lose a friend_

_who swore to stay with you 'till the end._

_You'll open Olympus, and you will see_

_the stars fall down to be with thee._

"So…" Percy said. "that was a prophecy, right?"

"Yes, child." Lupa answered. "That was your prophecy."

Percy looked ecstatic. "So I'm ready for my quest?"

Lupa tilted her head. "That depends. What do your instincts tell you?"

His face darkened. "My instincts are telling me to grab as many people as possible and get the Pluto out of here, while I still can."

Lupa nodded. "Who would you lie to accompany you?"

Percy smiled, knowingly. "How about everyone who tried to kill me just now?"

Gwen and company walked forward, all of them looking ashamed. Except for Reyna, who was grinning wickedly.

"Then it's settled. The seven of you shall depart at dawn." Lupa changed her gaze, and screamed, "Disperse!"

And the arena was empty once more.

**Alright, I realize that my prophecy was A LOT like the great prophecy, with there being seven of them and someone dying who swore to be with them 'till the end, but I SWEAR that was a coincidence. I didn't even notice until I wrote it all, and there was no way I was re-writing that thing. It may be a while before i post again, because I have to research some myths, AND I ONLY HAVE THREE COMMENTS! If you want more, PLEASE COMMENT! Please! Tell me if I need to imporove on ANYTHING! Do I need more description? More dialogue? TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS! Thanks :3**

**Mcat9905**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Thank you all so much for being patient with me! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have all these great ideas for their quest, but no idea how to begin! Ack! -.- SO this chapter is a bit more of an explanatory chapter as to the roman camp/cavern and the rest of the characters. I'm hoping to make it really really long to keep all you people's happy! On another note, I've been reading other fanfics, and I've noticed that some request "no flames". What exactly are flames? So far, I've figured that it's what you say when a story really sucks. Is there any more to it? Also, some stories request beta readers. Are those people you find here to edit/revise/give advice on your story? I'm such a fanfiction newbie… hahaha. **

**Disclaimer: …yeah.**

_Hazel_

Normally, I would have gone immediately back to the Mercury cavern to start packing, but I was in a rotten mood. The new guy was so arrogant, proclaiming to the whole camp that we had just tried to kill him. I mean, really, the nerve of him! It made me want to creep into his room and steal everything he owned! But that wouldn't work. He was new here. He couldn't possibly own anything.

Or did he?

I tried to think back. Did he have any belongings? There were his clothes, his pen, and—

His backpack.

Surely that had something worth stealing in it, right?

I found Percy, looking lost in a sea of people. He had no clue where to go. A smile crept upon my coy face. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Hey, Percy!" I called out in my most inviting voice. He looked around for me, probably not even registering who it was that had spoken. I waved a hand in the air and jumped. Sometimes being short was annoying like that. But he found me and began making his way over.

"Uh, hi." He said, relief spreading across his confused face. "You called?"

"Yeah." I replied, "I just saw that you looked lost. You want me to give you a tour?"

He grinned. "Nah, I'll just wander these halls aimlessly, looking for another cage to walk into."

I laughed, attempting an easygoing rouse. Which wasn't too hard, considering I'm really easygoing if I trust you. "Come on, I'll show you around."

I led him down to the mess hall, explaining where the smoke let out from the fire pit where we burnt food for the gods. Back to the arena, where we held formal tournaments and most unfriendly disputes. And down past all the caverns, where we only really slept.

"What happens to the undetermined kids?" He asked, looking around.

"They go in the questionable cavern." I stated. "It used to be full to the brim, but ever since last Summer, the gods have been claiming their kids before they turn thirteen. They even requested we made caves for the minor gods. Even Pluto got one!"

His eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to comprehend. "What happened last Summer that was so important?"

I tried really hard not to cry. Last Summer had been so horrible… "The second Titan war. The Titan Saturn tried to rise from Tartarus and overthrow the gods. Even Typhon, the most horrible of all monsters, was released. While us campers were fighting here at Saturn's throne, he and a large army marched East. Why, I don't know. Olympus is in the Rockies, not at the coast. Anyway, it took all the gods and goddesses to win."

Percy began fingering a bead on a necklace I hadn't noticed before. It looked like it had the empire state building on it, with a really long swirl going around it. "How many casualties were there?" He asked.

I gulped. "Two hundred and six."

"How many were your siblings?"

Tears were forming in my eyes now. "Twenty two."

He nodded, off in his mental oasis. Then gripped his head in pain and started groaning.

"Percy!" I called, not knowing what to do. "Percy, what's going on?"

He shook his head in frustration, hit a fist against the cavern wall, and returned to normal. His eyes were full of pain, but they were much less stressed.

"That's not the way it happened." He said, deadly serious. "The gods didn't defeat Kronos."

I frowned. "Kronos is Greek for Saturn, right? Well, if the gods didn't, then who did?"

He stared at me, square in the face. The honesty spilling out from everywhere.

"I did."

…..

Needless to say, that was the end of our tour.

I decided not to steal from him, considering what had just happened.

The gods hadn't defeated Saturn. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

There was just no way a sixteen year old boy had single-handedly defeated THE titan, Saturn. No demigod could.

Well, Jason did defeat Krios, but that was different. Jason was Jason. Strong, reliable, focused, and protective. Percy was…ignorant, annoying, cocky, and… invincible.

OK, maybe it was possible.

But that wouldn't explain why Lupa had told us the gods defeated him. Lupa always trusted us with everything, especially the kids in the first legion. She would never, ever, under any circumstances hold back information unless it was a life or death situation. Which it couldn't be. What could possibly kill someone with that knowledge?

Frustrated, I stormed outside into the cool night air.

See, while giving Percy his tour, we never got to my favorite part of the Castra, which is where we train. There's a huge, wide tunnel leading off to this enormous clearing in the middle of the woods, hidden by the Mist. Here, we have a cliff to climb, huge dirt pits for sword training, archery targets painted on tress, which we also climb, a track (made of dirt) for our footraces, and even a generally small lake, which is still plenty large. This is where I think the best.

And it was here I found some unexpected company.

"Hey Reyna." I said softly, sitting down next to her by the lake.

She smiled at me. "Yello. I guess you couldn't sleep, either?"

I shook my head. "I haven't even started packing yet. I was giving Percy a tour of the caverns."

She looked at me skeptically. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He looked lost."

"And…" she pushed, suppressing a grin.

I grinned anyway. "I wanted to snag his pack."

"Knew it." She was grinning at me now. "So where's the pack?"

My gaze dropped. "I didn't actually steal it."

She arched an eyebrow. "And I'm a faun. Why not?"

I sighed. "While giving Percy his tour, we came across the questionable cavern. Then we started talking about the Titan War and… He remembered something from his past."

Reyna cocked her head. "And that would be…"

I stared at her dead on, not wanting to repeat myself. "The gods didn't defeat Saturn. Percy did."

Reyna jumped up. "What? That's impossible!" There's no way a lousy GREEK son of Neptune single handedly defeated Saturn. And even IF he did, there's no way Lupa wouldn't have told us. It's simply not possible."

"That's what I thought, too."

She sat down again. "So you came out here to think."

I sighed, gazing out at the still black water. Percy was lying. There was no doubt about it. Lupa told us the truth. The gods defeated Saturn. There were no two ways about it.

But I was using the same arguments over again. Percy had seemed truly convinced he was remembering his past. He even had a necklace with the empire state building on one bead, which was, now that I thought about it, about where Saturn had been headed. Maybe he really had defeated the Crooked One.

I shook my head. Boys were just too confusing. Speaking of which…

"So what brought you out here, Rey?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking about him."

I made a shocked face. "Don't tell me that now that he's gone, you're starting to fall for him! Rey, that's his job!"

She smiled a little at that. "Yeah. But the thing that's eating at me is that we're all talking about him in the present tense. What if he isn't present anymore? It's been months, Hazel. What if—"

"Reyna, this is JASON we're talking about. Jason can handle himself in the real world! He's not like Derek."

I thought about my old half-brother. Derek had been on a quest to steal some machinery from a Cyclope's lair. We found out later that he had been eaten in their factory.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but with all the monsters wreaking havoc… you've got to admit it's a possibility."

I stared at her. "No it's not, Reyna. You and I both know perfectly well that Jason is physically incapable of giving up like that."

We sat in silence for a while. "Do you trust him, Hazel?"

"No."

"Me neither."

We sat there for several more minutes before calling it a night and going to sleep.

**So how do you like it? I tried to give you a little more inside personality on Hazel and Reyna, and some info on the Roman Camp. So tell me what you think so far! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Speaking of which, last chapter, I got three reviews within a few hours and then… nothing. The other one I had to specifically request. Come on, people, I know more of you read my story! Review pleeeeease! It makes me happy! And a happy writer is a better writer! See you in a few!**

**~Mcat9905**


End file.
